


Poetry on His Lips

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Frottage, Inspired by Poetry, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: No matter how much he tries, Arthur just can't find thewordshe needs.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Poetry on His Lips

Kinkalot 2020  
Bingo Prompt 2: Poetry  
Team: Dragons

> _"They that are rich in words, in words discover, That they are poor in that which makes a lover."_
> 
> \- Sir Walter Raleigh _The Silent Lover_

\----------------------------- 

Words. Arthur couldn't get them out of his head. He'd become rather obsessed, by all accounts. Maybe it was the way they were spoken, or the shape of the lips they fell out of that had him so captivated. 

But for all the words he had floating in his head, he couldn't seem to find the right ones when he needed to. Least of all where Merlin was concerned.

They'd been sitting here for hours now. The sun had well passed midday and was now beginning to set into the horizon, leaving a golden hue to catch on the shinier surfaces in his royal bedchambers. 

But also, it seemed to dance across his manservants face, catching the ever alluring cut of his cheekbones and making his pale skin seem to glow. 

Words. Arthur thought that by now, he'd have caught enough of them to adequately convey his feelings. But… how did one even convey such a thing when it was not only frowned upon, but not even guaranteed to reciprocity? 

He felt foolish enough trying to come up with a scheme and a pattern, an ultimate amalgamation and declaration of… well, if he couldn't say it, what would it be worth? 

What was it exactly he wanted if he found the right words? His mind flickered to that daydream he'd once had, a little farm in a village far removed from Camelot. Being carried through the day with hard work and sweat. Stopping at days end for much needed food and rest. Perhaps a shared bath and cozying by a fire. 

It felt like home. And yet, it was a home he could never have. Not while Camelot existed and he was sitting on the throne. But… maybe he didn't have to be far away for that to happen. 

"Are you even listening, Arthur?" Merlin's voice cut through his thoughts and he found his manservants face staring back at him, looking dangerously like Gaius with his eyebrow heavily arched. 

"Of course I'm listening, Mer-lin." He shuffled a bit in his seat, "Anaphora this, Iambic Pentameter that. Write with passion and feeling." He sighed a bit, feeling like he'd been mocked by the words Merlin had been reading and discussing. 

How had they found the words so easily? But then again… of all the ones they'd studied, there were a fair bit of them that spoke of the sorrow and heartache. He couldn't help but wonder if that's when his muse would strike. After rejection and making a fool of himself. 

"Come on. Out with it." 

"What?" Arthur glanced up again. 

"Something's been bothering you all day." 

"I'm fine." He lied, looking down at the papers on his desk and his scribbled notes - more like failed attempts to wrap his head around this very frustrating method of wooing - and sighed again. 

"Arthur." Merlin said gently. "Whatever it is, you don't have to bear it alone. You know that, right?" 

The softness of Merlin's voice wore at him. And really, how could he share this? When it so keenly involved him? 

"Arthur?" More worried now. 

"Merlin, just-" he bit his lip and stood up. "Could you… just… turn around!" It came out more forcefully than he'd intended. 

"Alright…" he looked confused, but obliged none-the-less. 

Taking one last moment to debate his decision, Arthur came around his desk to stand behind Merlin. "Close your eyes, please." He requested, much softer now. 

Merlin almost turned around at hearing the very rare "please", but stopped himself. "Alright. They're closed." He said, his voice equally soft, and a bit curious. 

At that, Arthur stepped closer and placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Do you trust me?" He nearly whispered. 

A beat almost passed, but Merlin nodded quickly. "Of course." 

"Not… not as a king but… as a man? As a friend?" 

"Arthur, what-" 

"Just, humor me?" 

Merlin nodded, his eyes still closed. "Yes. Of course, you know I do." He said seriously. 

" Then I trust, that you'll stop me if you wish. That you won't let me continue out of some duty to please me. And if that should be the case, that you can find kindness to forgive me and let us forget this ever passed?" 

"I… shall do my best if that should be the case." 

Arthur squeezed his shoulders in acknowledgement, then stepped around to face his manservant. It was a strange feeling, to let himself reach out, but he did, tentatively. 

One hand on the shoulder again, then, his other, came to rest on Merlin's cheek. A barely audible gasp parted his lips but Arthur pressed on. 

He started at the forehead. Unconventional, perhaps, but safe. It gave heed of his intentions. Then his nose. Soft and brief. He hesitated a moment, his thumb stroked the curve of those impossible cheekbones and then- then he leaned in. 

He'd not been able to imagine adequately just how soft his lips would feel against his own. Nor could he have imagined the immediate response it elicited from his manservant. 

In one moment there was his own reservation and in the next, Merlin's hands were on his own. One over his that lay upon his cheek, and the other trussed into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. 

A small parting of lips, and suddenly the fervor seemed to be pulsing between them. Like years of missed touches, kisses, and caresses all bubbling up at once. They broke apart a few moments later, hot breaths passing between their faces as they rested their foreheads against one another. 

"May I...um...may we continue?" 

Merlin let out a small laugh. "Dollophead." He cooed affectionately. "Please." He answered at Arthur's slightly panicked expression. Then, without waiting, he captured Arthur's lips again. 

Though eager, they didn't rush in touching one another. 

Arthur revelled in removing the nefarious neckerchief that always blocked his view, and began to place kisses against his neck. Merlin's hands had worked Arthur's belt off with deft ability and shimmied themselves under the Pendragon-red tunic he wore. 

Growing bolder by the enthusiasm displayed, Arthur began to nip and suckle on the curve of the neck that leads into shoulder muscle, leaving delicious marks up and down his skin. 

Merlin let out a gasping moan and drug his fingernails down Arthur's shoulder blades in return. 

They fell into a rhythm easily. A small request, confirmation of approval. Breathy moans and roaming hands. 

It was a while later when they finally moved to the bed, tunics, belts, and boots discarded. Grinding into each other while moaning in unison. 

Slowing it down a bit, Arthur let a hand slip down between them to caress the swollen outline in Merlin's trousers. The feel of it made his own throb and he wanted more. Merlin did too it would seem because he tightened his grip on Arthur's forearm and bit his lip. 

"Arthur… would you… I mean..." He took a deep breath to gather himself before continuing. "I'd rather like our trousers to be off. If that's alright with you?" 

If ever there was a time the great Arthur Pendragon blushed, now was certainly one of them. "Absolutely." He breathed out and sat up. They'd already reached as far as getting them loosened, so they came easily off when Arthur slipped his fingers into the waistband and pulled them over his hips. 

If he thought his daydreams were adequate before, he had no illusions now about how blissfully wrong he'd been. Merlin was beautiful. And much more fighting fit than he'd ever given him credit for. 

"Are you going to undress too or am I going to be naked alone?" Merlin flashed a signature quirky smile of his, with just a touch of shyness to it. 

In no time at all, Arthur had his own trousers kicked off the side of the bed. Fixing his position, he lined them up again and began their frotting. 

Neither restricted their moans. The room was filled with harsh breathing, clipped off curse words, and the slight _chiff chiff_ of legs and bodies rubbing together. 

It happened faster than either of them wanted, but Arthur couldn't feel ashamed about it, not when it felt this good. Not when Merlin looked so thoroughly wrecked. They stuttered their hips together, pumping the last of their passion fueled frenzy between their bodies and making a right mess. 

It was now, staring down at Merlin under him, blissed out and content, that he realized the gravity of the situation, more than ever before. "Merlin, this wasn't just- I hope you know, I mean…" he huffed the words through his labored breathing, "Merlin, I love you." 

"I love you too." Merlin grinned lazily, and took Arthur's face in his hands, "Clotpole." and the words, Arthur thought, sounded like poetry on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had such unbelievable fun following this plot(?) Bunny down the hole when I should have been sleeping 😂 much like Arthur, I find that my muse strikes at the most inopportune times! Hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
